Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a school-age unicorn who makes her first major appearance in Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She is the younger sister of Rarity. Personality On several occasions, Sweeite Belle has been portrayed as a bit...unaware of her surroundings. Often times, she pauses for a moment before catching on, as can be seen in Stare Master, when they are at Fluttershy's house. Once when they are announcing the mission of the cutie mark crusaders, and again when Scootaloo and Apple Bloom pretend to be a monster from the Everfree Forest. When addressing Sweetie Belle, they are met with a blank stare before she eventually joins in the game. An example of this can be seen yet again when Fluttershy is singing them a lullaby and Sweetie Belle realizes that she knows the song. Fluttershy is able to sing an entire verse of the song before Sweetie Belle's brain comes to the realization that she knows the song as well. Even more extreme examples of this can be seen in The Show Stoppers, with her enthusiastically exclaiming (more than once, the first time being a mere 16 seconds into the show) that she has no idea what everypony is doing. Despite taking slightly longer to discover what's happening than her friends, Sweetie Belle always remains excited to paticipate. Sweetie Belle sees her older sister Rarity as a role model. In the episode Stare Master, she showed a great deal of interest in helping her with her work, so much in fact, that even when she was repeatedly told not to, she attempted to do so anyway (with disasterous results). In The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle steals some of Rarity's cloth in order to make costumes for the talent show in hopes of becoming a great designer like her sister. Abilities As a Unicorn, Sweetie Belle is born with magical powers but due to her young age, it takes time to develop. She also has good singing skills. In Show Stoppers, her singing voice was remarked as 'awesome' by both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, and was later revealed to the viewers that singing was her special talent, which Sweetie Belle is completely unaware of. In the episode, Stare Master, she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she'd put together. History She appeared in Friendship is Magic (Part 1): Mare in the Moon as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Nightmare Moon was revived and appeared in Princess Celestia's place at the the Summer Sun Festival. Sweetie Belle later made a full appearance in Call of the Cutie, standing up for Apple Bloom along with Scootaloo when they also didn't have their cutie marks. The two became friends with Apple Bloom, and they later formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their mark. Appearances *Friendship is Magic (Part 1): Mare in the Moon (cameo) *Call of the Cutie *Stare Master *Show Stoppers Trivia *Sweetie Belle is based on the G3 Unicorn pony of the same name. *Sweetie Belle's song in Stare Master was actually sung by Michele Creber, the voice actress for Apple Bloom. Category:Unicorns Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders